ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Peoples in the House
'Party Peoples in the House '''is the sixth episode of ''Omni-World. Plot The gang was sitting for the TV...watching...Party People.....''zzzzzzzz..... (Ditto): Man, this place is boring! Even the narrator fell asleep. And look at those guys on Party People, they always end up wakening on the top of the roof with some teddy bears and crystals. (Eyeguy): Yeah, but do you even know WHY they have so much fun? (Ditto): Ehh.....knitting? (Eyeguy): You'd think if it was knitting they would do the show would be called Knittin' People. (Ditto): Alright, I get your point. We need a party. A big party. (Brainstorm): No way! I'm not letting you and 20 people go wild in my appartment! (Ditto): Here's 30 bucks, go see a movie. (Brainstorm): Oh, now I can go see [[BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy!|''BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy]]! Brainstorm leaves. (Ditto): Party time! (Everyone): WOO! (Brainstorm, outside): Oh boy. They then cut to the middle of the party! (Ditto): Echo Echo, good to see you! Lookin' good, Swampiefire! Wazzup, Terraspin! Suddenly, Ditto bumps into Dittie. (Ditto): Oh, hi Dittie. (Dittie): Hi, baby! This party is GREAT! (Ditto): Yeah, you like it? (Dittie): Yup! Hey, have you seen Swampiefire? I have some ridiculous news for her! (Ditto): Oh yeah, over there. (Dittie): Ok! Dittie kisses Ditto on the cheek and leaves. (Eyeguy): Woohoo, lady's man! Seems like everybody is enjoying the party! (Ditto): Yeah! Nothing could ruin this! Suddenly, Jetstream ''bursts into the appartment! (Jetstream): Hello, everybody! Jettie in da haus!!'' (Ditto): WHAT!? Wildvine, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Eyeguy, can I speak to you for a sec? They get run to the kitchen. (Ditto): We promised to not invite jerks! What is Jetstream, the biggest jerk in whole Ambura, doing here!? (Eyeguy): Alright, I did it. But I did it with a good reason! Flashback~ Eyeguy was shopping for groceries, until Jetsream flashed by. Before even Eyeguy's hundred of eyes could realize that he was bungeling above a lake. (Eyeguy): What the!? (Jetsream): Invite me to your party or die! (Eyeguy): Ok, ok! Will you come to our party? (Jetstream): Sure, why not? (Eyeguy): Now LET ME GO! (Jetstream): Uhh...I dont really know how this thing works...Lemme try for a second. He tried to get Eyeguy back up again, but nothing really worked. (Jetstream): Hm. Don't take this personally. He let Eyeguy fall. (Eyeguy): OhmygodgetmeoutofhereIheardoncethattherearesharkshereblublubblublub.... End flashback~ (Ditto): Have got to be kidding me! (Eyeguy): I know, he just let me drop... (Ditto): No, that you invited him AND still drowned! We have to take him down WITH FORCE! Serious force. We then cut to Ditto about to talk to Jetstream. (Ditto): We had enough of you ruining the party for the rest! (Jetstream): You had a problem with that, Multipie? (Ditto): Yeah, I have! But, too bad I have a suprise for you. (Jetstream): Well, what? Then, someone bursts into the door. (Brainstorm): YOU! (Jetstream): ....Eep. (Brainstorm): How dare you do this to MY appartment!! (Jetstream): Don't hurt me don't hurt me don't hurt me don't... (Brainstorm): Too late! (Jetstream): *gulp* Brainstorm kicks Jetstreams but all the way off the planet, before ending up in the sun. (Brainstorm): That will teach him! (Ditto): So, you mad? (Brainstorm): ....Do you have music? (Ditto): Yes. (Brainstorm): I forgive you. Hit it! Ditto turns on the radio, and everyone dances to the Black Eyed Peas' I Got A Feeling, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:Omni-World